


potions

by luciferscck



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferscck/pseuds/luciferscck
Summary: "hey do you know if potions expire?" you ask while laying upside down on solomon's couch while he was busy with a spell."it depends on the the potion, why?""um so, i was really thirsty and i may or may have not drank a potion,"
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 50





	potions

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever one-shot i made, so please be nice >.<, thank you so much for reading this!! also, this idea was from @/promptsforthestrugglingauthor on tumblr!

"hey do you know if potions expire?" you ask while laying upside down on solomon's couch while he was busy with a spell.

"it depends on the the potion, why?"

"um so, i was really thirsty and i may or may have not drank a potion," you nervously chuckle whilst looking down,"and it tasted weird and i feel a bit odd right now so i was just asking, you know?" you look up at solomon with an innocent smile, only to see him staring at you horrified. wide eyes, lips parted and everything.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he exclaims. you nervously laugh again. he takes a deep breath to calm down and continues,"well what type of potion was it?"

"it was a dark purple and sparkly." you said sitting up. he looks at you even more horrified.

"what the fuck y/n."

"what?" you say bluntly.

"do you know what'll happen to you now?" mans looked STRESSED ASF.

"oh shit, i didn't think about the after effects." it was your turn to look horrified. "wh-what'll happened to me now?" you said, fear lacing your words. 

"you'll turn into a green slime ball now." he said while extending his arms into the air.

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY A GREEN SLIME BALL?" you were on the floor, on all fours, from collapsing from the shock.

"you have about," he looks at the clock,"10 minutes." 

you look up at him teary eyed. "my time as come, i now shall rest in peace." you fall on your back, spreading your arms and legs.

solomon tries to hold in his laugh, he accidently lets out a giggle, making you look at his towering figure.

confused you say,"why are you laughing?"

"cause..."

"well, cause what?" you give him a questioning look.

his giggles turn into a full fit of laughter and he falls of the floor.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING WHILE I'M ON MY DEATH BED RIGHT NOW??" you yell, brows furrowed.

"i'm laughing cause i can't believe you actually bought that." he laughs even harder and is now rolling on the floor.

"huh?" it takes you a second to understand what he meant,"YOU FUCKING SHADY ASS HELL OF A SORCERER!" you quickly sit up.

he wipes away his tears from laughing and also sits up.

"the worst that can happen is hair growing all over you." he smirks.

"WHAT? THATS EVEN WORST!"

"I CAN'T YOU BOUGHT THAT AGAIN." he points at you as he falls down from laughing again.

"YOU ASSHOLE." you angrily stand up and make your way towards him. you sit down on his stomach as a frown is painted on your lips. "you're seriously gonna give me a heart attack one day you shit."

"but seriously the worst that can happen with that potion is you sleeping for a full 24 hours." he grins.

"and how can i trust that?" you furrowed your brows.

"just trust me." he sticks his tongue out.

"is there a way to undo the effect?" you curiously ask.

"yeah but i'm too lazy to do so." you glare at him. "fine fine, i'll do it just so lucifer doesn't turn me into a frog." he huffs out.


End file.
